The present invention relates to eye patches, and in particular these employed by Optometric personnel and/or for the treatment of Amblyopia (am-blee-oh-pee-ah), or lazy eye. An occlusive patch for covering the good eye of a patient suffering from Amblyopia to regain part of full visional function.
Lazy eye is the loss or lack of development of central vision in one eye that is unrelated to any eye health problem and is not correctable with lenses. It usually occurs before age six. Side vision is unaffected. Lazy eye usually results from failure to use both eyes together. It is often associated with crossed-eyes or a large difference in the degree of nearsightedness or farsightedness between the two eyes. Symptoms include noticeably favoring one eye or a tendency to bump into objects on one side. Symptoms, however are not always obvious.
The earlier lazy eye is diagnosed, the greater the chance for complete recovery. This is one reason why children should see an optometrist for a thorough eye examination by six months of age.
One of the obstacles to effective treatment of Amblyopia remains patient and parent non-compliance with the patching process, and this non-compliance may be a result from problems with patching. Personal experience has proven particularly how uncomfortable present occlusive patches are.
Various eye patches are disclosed in the prior art. For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,114; U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,806, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,066, applies various pressures to the eye as well as restricts eye movement. When a patient simply needs obscured vision for the treatment of Amblyopia such patching can be uncomfortable. Another example, U.S. Pat. No.4,951,658, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,003 configures to conform flat against the eyelid forcing they eyelid to remain closed. For patients suffering from Amblyopia where it is not necessary to keep the eye closed whose eye may be patched for months at a time, this kind of patching and patch proves to be not only unnecessary but uncomfortable as well. Current patches can play a role in causing the patched eye to itch. This may be due to the lashes being pressed against the inner foam or pad thus smashing the eye lashes into the eyelid. Such discomfort ultimately makes it difficult in compliance with the needed patching as a treatment for Ambloypia for any extended period of time.
In the present invention a new improved occlusive eye patch. An eye patch that can be manipulated into a concavo-convex or outwardly cupped shape for the treatment of Amblyopia. Once patch is placed over the good eye of a patient suffering from Amblyopia, the present invention will allow the patient to benefit from having obscured vision while allowing the eye to carry out normal eye functions namely blinking without pressure to the eyelid and without restriction of normal eye movement.
Alternative means of patching may be used however they have proved to be unsuitable for children. Case in point, The Pirate Patch, a black reusable eye patch which has an elastic band which holds the patch in place. Such eye patching is ineffective as the child can move the patch to one side so that he can use his good eye to see around the patch.